


HPSS 小甜饼5

by 523622zt



Category: Book - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bottom ofseverus snape, top of harry potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/523622zt/pseuds/523622zt
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 13





	HPSS 小甜饼5

感谢各位的收看，OOC什么的，肯定会有的----（毫不负责任的跑路）

#整合一下  
#未成年慎入

“勇气与冲动向来是格兰芬多的特点不是么”看着男孩嘲讽的笑容与微张的红唇，哈利脑子划过这一句话，并决定用行动来证明。俯身直接亲上他肖想已久的薄唇，顺着微张的空隙迅速攻略城池，俘获住那僵硬的舌尖，强硬的搜刮着他口中的津液，感受着身下人的青涩，哈利享受的微眯起双眼。回过神的斯内普狠狠推开了手快伸到自己衣服里的哈利，看着在空中拉出的银丝大脑陷入空白当机状态。哈利满意的看着自家魔药教授难得一见的表情，雾蒙蒙的，仿佛浸水的黑眸怔怔的望着他，一向苍白的脸因羞愤泛起的红晕扩散至藏于黑发下的耳尖，红肿的双唇与破皮的嘴角昭示着刚刚发生的“事故”。恬不知耻的凑到沙发上的男孩面前，趁机用自己波特家祖传的油嘴滑舌，啊呸，巧舌弹簧，啊呸，甜言蜜语来表露心迹。

“教授我爱你”斯内普看着面前用一双湿漉漉的绿眼睛望着自己，学着他那狗教父紧握他手不撒的破特，脸上的表情似笑非笑，气的。使劲的抽了抽被握着的，有魔杖的手，确定抽不出来后，才冷笑着开口：

“well，well。波特先生，恶意整蛊教授，强闯教授办公室，后果想必你自己清楚。格兰芬多扣五十分，加连续一学期的禁闭。”丝滑的声音中带着些许的沙哑，低沉的音线忍不住让人沉迷其中。哈利当然清楚直接表白，地窖蛇王接受的可能性微乎其微。早有对策的他先是趁斯内普放松警惕，不怕死的对着前间谍就是一个松懈咒，然后满意的转身从放置魔药的柜子里找出了一个乘着淡金色液体的瓶子。沙发上的斯内普挑了挑眉：  
“波特，我希望你那惨不忍睹的魔药常识里有知道这个药剂”  
“当然”哈利毫不犹豫的灌入了一整瓶，然后被呛得直咳嗽。

“我觉得，西弗，你有必要改善下药剂的口味”

“我并不记得我们很熟”

“但我喜欢你啊，教授”喝了药剂后的哈利直接步入正题

“那么，年轻有为的救世主先生，请问你那被一头鸟窝般乱发遮住的眼睛到底看中我哪点？我并不认为我与金妮韦斯莱小姐有任何相似之处，而一个阴沉油腻的老蝙蝠能入-波特-的眼简直就像邓布利多终于放弃蜜糖公爵的新品一般可笑”（咬牙切齿）

“就算你是个阴沉别扭的老混蛋（停顿），我也喜欢。一年级那会，你为了护我被烧了袍子，伤到大腿。卢平化狼时，也是你一手把我护在身后，这样的事还有很多。我不在乎你保护我的初衷是什么，是因为我是莉莉的儿子，还是因为我只是哈利波特。我只知道，你是唯一一个，对我这么好的人。”（哈：如果说我超嫉妒我妈妈会不会显得很幼稚，但我还是好不爽啊@-@！！！）

“看来你的蠢狗教父，还有万事通小姐和韦斯莱先生并不足以弥补你那缺失的脆弱情感”一如既往的嘲讽。

“不，这不一样。西弗，看到你我就****，想要***，将你****，看你***，让你****”（自动消音，请自己脑补）【这不是拼写错误，而是一旦我写出来，会发生很可怕的事情】

露骨的语句让斯内普的脸色发青。他当然知道在吐真剂的影响下，波特不可能说假话，所以，见鬼的，他每次见到他，居然满脑子都是这种黄色废料！！

“Enough（够了） Get Out！（出去）”

“教授你害羞了？”厚脸皮的哈利很显然并不惧怕蛇王的瞪视与毒液，开心的抱住了靠在沙发上的斯内普。魔药教授有心给这神志不清的巨怪一个金钟倒挂让他冷静冷静，却悲哀的发现浑身无力。

“嗯哼。。”还未等斯内普再喷毒液，哈利就又低头吻上了那两片薄唇。将口中的酒渡入，强行闯入牙关，入侵者在温热的口腔内肆无忌惮的横扫舔舐着，无法吞咽的酒液从唇齿间溢出，染湿了衬衫，划出一道暧昧的痕迹。无力阻止那双下滑的双手，急促的喘息着，禁欲已久的身体根本禁不起任何的撩拨。哈利低头盯着眼神迷离的黑发男巫，眼中的绿光就如一匹看到猎物的饿狼，白色衬衫被彻底解开，露出大片苍白的肌肤，墨绿色的沙发与黑袍在身下铺开，更是映衬了那白皙莹润的修长身躯。哈利放纵的将自己埋入爱人的胸膛，呼吸间充斥着魔药教授特有的魔药清香。牙齿轻咬上那殷红，一手掐弄着，一手往下滑，握住了那啥（出戏吧），故意捏了捏，满意的听到了一声压抑在喉间的呻吟声。着迷的望着平时苍白的皮肤被淡粉色一点点的渲染，手下的动作加快，指尖顺着缝隙划过，恶劣的摁了摁。斯内普只觉眼前白光一闪，闷哼一声，脊背微微弓起，身体不受控制的轻轻颤栗着。魔杖早就被哈利丢到一边，体型与力气不占优势的可怜教授早就落入了一只名叫哈利-波特大灰狼的陷阱。

哈利一手揽住瘫软着的人，在他的蝴蝶骨上描绘。另一只沾着白浊的手指深入那从未被人探测过的领地，哈利忍着蓬勃的欲望，为身下人开拓。黑发黑眼的男巫脸上早已没有了平常的冷漠，眼中的迷茫让他呈现出一种以往从未有过的脆弱之态。

“唔—别，等等”似乎是哈利碰到了某一点，甜腻的呻吟不自觉的从身下人的嘴角泄出，这让他备受鼓舞，附上那紧紧咬着的，鲜血淋漓的双唇，哈利一个挺身，整根没入爱人的体内。惊叫被那炽热的舌尖给堵住，斯内普感觉自己就如海浪中的小船，初始的痛感过后，陌生而又强烈的快感顺着脊髓蔓延开来，他能做到的只是让自己努力不发出丢人的声音。浑浑噩噩的，不知道时间，最后模糊记得的只有那双澄澈的绿眸中的欢欣与自己低声的呢喃：  
“哈利”

当斯内普再次醒来，已经是第二天上午，全身上下的骨骼叫嚣，感觉就好像中了无数个钻心剜骨。迷茫的瞪大双眼，昏迷前的画面一幅幅闪现，包括自己后来压抑不住的尖叫与克制不住欲望时的丢人模样。面色苍白的坐起，他的内心满是惊慌，救世主，莉莉和那该死的波特的孩子，他本应该找一个像他妈妈一样漂亮的女孩共度一生，而不是喜欢上自己这个不讨喜，年龄能当他爸爸的蝙蝠！咒骂了一声，斯内普试着下床，但他过于高估了自己的身体素质，仅仅十六岁的身体在经历过酗酒和激烈的性事后已经完全到达了极限。勉勉强强扶着衣柜站稳，挪动到厕所。自己身上虽然被清理干净，但扎眼的红色吻痕和一些淤青依然存在，映衬在白皙的肌肤上更显狰狞，印记从裸露在外的皮肤一直延伸到黑色的睡袍底下，让人浮想联翩，配上此时的少年面孔，简直就是在散发一种“来欺负我呀”的，让人忍不住想要征服的气息（当然，关于这点，教授毫无自觉）


End file.
